Saengil Chukahamnida, Hyung
by SJnMe
Summary: A Special FF for Our Special Leader, Park Jungsu/ Read and Review please   / Happy Birthday Leeteuk oppa


**_TITLE: Saengil Chukahamnida, Hyung_**

**_Cast: Leeteuk & Super Junior_**

**_Genre: Friendship_**

**_Rating: K_**

**_Author: SJnMe_**

**_Warning: ceritanya gak jelas, aneh, typo, dll_**

**_A/N: Special FF for our beloved leader_**

**_RnR please *puppy eyes*_**

**_Hope You Like it_**

* * *

><p>1 Juli 2011.<p>

Hari special bagi seorang Park JungSu, atau lebih kalian kenal bagi seorang Leeteuk.

Dan untuk merayakan hari special bagi sang leader, member Super Junior ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk sang leader. Bukan sebuah pesta meriah, atau makan-makan bersama di restoran mewah. Namun lebih kepada sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang berkesan dan tak akan Leeteuk lupakan.

.

Pagi hari itu, Leeteuk bangun dengan semangat. Sebenarnya ia lelah, kemarin sehabis rekaman untuk album kelima, ia harus menjalani recording untuk beberapa acara di televisi. Dilanjutkan dengan siaran di Sukira.

Kemarin memang hari yang melelahkan untuknya. Namun Leeteuk sadar betul, inilah pekerjaannya. Inilah dunianya. Dan ia harus tetap menjalaninya selelah apapun.

Tapi pagi ini, ia terlihat bersemangat. Ia melihat kalender sekilas, seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya. Lesung pipinya tergambar jelas di wajahnya, menandakan keceriaan yang dirasakannya.

"Huahh, aku tambah tua saja…. Hehehe…" ia tertawa pelan. Membayangkan kejutan apa yang disiapkan oleh para member kesayangannya.

Ia mengambil handuk, dan pakaian ganti, lalu segera menuju kamar mandi sambil bersenandung riang. Namun saat melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat secarik kertas yang diletakkan di atas meja begitu saja.

Ia membaca kertas itu dengan suara pelan, "untuk Leeteuk hyung, kami pergi dulu ya hyung. Ada sesuatu yang harus kami urus. Nanti malam datang lah ke Seoul Arts Center *author ngarang* jam 7. Jangan terlambat hyung."

.

2 jam kemudian…

Leeteuk sedang malas-malasan sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah. Member yang lain masih belum juga pulang. Dan Leeteuk sebenarnya benci sendiri, ia merasa kesepian.

TING! TONG!

Bunyi bel apartemen mereka menggema di seluruh penjuru apartemen yang memang sedang sepi itu. Leeteuk pun dengan ogah-ogahan membuka pintu. Di hadapannya ada seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis. Leeteuk menautkan kedua alisnya. Untuk apa anak kecil kemari, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hai… adik kecil, sedang apa di sini?"tanyanya ramah.

Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Leeteuk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil untuk meraih tangan Leeteuk dan menaruh sepusuk surat digenggaman Leeteuk. Sebelum sempat Leeteuk bertanya tentang sesuatu, anak kecil itu sudah berlari dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Leeteuk menghela napas, menatap sepucuk surat yang digenggamnya. Ia pun masuk dan duduk di sofa kembali. Karena penasaran ia pun membuka surat itu.

_Untuk Park Jungsu, Leader sekaligus Hyung yang kami cintai dengan sepenuh hati….._

_Hi Leeteuk Hyung… ini kami…. Uri-neun Super JuniOEYOOO! _

_Kau tahu kami sangat senang ketika kau memimpin kami untuk bersama-sama meneriakkan nama itu. _

_Kau tahu hyung, bagi kami, kau itu adalah Hyung yang paling cerewet!_

_Kau itu sangat menyebalkan! Kau tahu kami rasa cara tertawamu itu benar-benar mengganggu. _

_Tapi kau tahu, hyung? Kau adalah Leader terbaik yang kami miliki._

_Bukan, bukan karena kau memang Leader kami. Tapi jika kami lihat seberapa kerasnya kau berjuang, seberapa besar rasa sayangmu pada kami, dan seberapa besarnya pengorbananmu, kami tahu kau memang yang terbaik._

_Kau itu kuat hyung. Sangat kuat. Memimpin group sebesar Super Junior, menjalani aktivitas yang begitu padat, dan menghadapi berbagai cobaan yang menghalangi Super Junior, dan kami rasa kau sangat kuat. Bahkan melebihi seorang SuperMan atau SpiderMan. Kau, Park Jungsu, kau lebih kuat dari mereka. Walaupun kau begitu terlhat rapuh dan cengeng di luar, kau begitu kuat dan tegar di dalam. _

_Kami ingat saat kau memanggil nama Kyuhyun, di saat kecelakaan maut 4 tahun lalu terjadi. Walaupun kau sendiri terluka parah, namun kau masih memikirkan member yang lain. Kau hebat._

_Kami ingat saat kau mencoba memaafkan Kangin saat ia mengecewakan kita semua. Kau mau memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali. Walaupun kau pasti kecewa juga saat itu. Kau hebat, hyung._

_Kami ingat saat kau masih bisa tersenyum dan menghibur Heechul saat Hankyung memutuskan untuk memilih jalannya sendiri. Kau masih bisa berkata bahwa kau yakin hati Hankyung masih besama kita. Walaupun kau psti juga khawatir kehilangan seorang keluarga kan. Kau hebat, Leeteuk hyung. _

_Kami juga masih ingat, saat kau meyakinkan Kibum untuk meneruskan kegiatan aktingnya. Walaupun semua member lain sanat menolak hal itu. Kau bilang bahwa kita semua punya kegiatan individu tapi kita tetaplah Super Junior. Walaupun saat itu kau juga merindukan Kibum kan. Kau memang sangat hebat._

_Dan kami juga masih ingat betul saat kau merelakan Kangin hyung pergi mengikuti wajib militer. Kau masih bisa tersenyum padanya dan memberikannya dorongan. Kau masih bisa mengantarnya pergi dengan hati bangga dan ikhlas. Padahal saat itu pasti kau juga tidak ingin Kangin pergi kan? Sungguh kau super duper hebat Hyung._

_Dan sekarang kau bertambah lagi usiamu. Sudah semakin dekat saatnya kau untuk menyusul Kangin pergi menjalani wamil. Tapi tidak akan kami biarkan waktu ini terbuan percuma hyung. Kita akan masih terus bersama. Kita akan meneriakkan nama kita ke seluruh dunia hyung. Aku yakin itu. Super Junior akan menjadi yang terhebat, karena kau juga adalah yang terhebat Hyung._

_Kami menyayangimu, Jungsu hyung….._

_Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu, kau akan selalu menjadi acuan kami hyung. Kau adalah inspirasi kami. Kau pemimpin yang paling sempurna bagi Super Junior. Kau sempurna dengan seluruh kekuranganmu. Kau tetaplah malaikat walau tak mempunyai sayap. Kau bijaksana dengan caramu sendiri hyung. _

_Selamat ulang tahun, Hyung….._

_Tetaplah bersinar seperti bintang di langit. Tetaplah tersenyum dan jagalah kesehatanmu hyung. Kami tidak ingin kau sakit dan kelelahan. _

_Dan yang terakhir …..kami punya kejutan istimewa untukmu hyung. Kami akan mengabulkan harapanmu Hyung._

_Jadi datanglah ke Seoul Arts Center malam ini jam 7. Dan kami yakin, kau akan menyukai kejutan ini… jadi bersiaplah hyung…._

_Kami mencintaimu…_

_Saranghae _

Leeteuk melipat kembali surat itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun sebuah senyuman tulus terukir indh di wajah tampannya. Tangannya menggenggam surat itu erat-erat. Ia gembira, ia senang sekali membaca surat itu. "Gomawo….."gumamnya.

.

Malam harinya jam tujuh, Leeteuk sudah sampai di depan gedung Seoul Arts Center. Gedung itu cukup besar dan terlihat elegan dengan seditkit beberapa sentuhan klasik. Namun entah mengapa gedung itu tampak lengang, seperti tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Akhirnya, Leeteuk pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Leeteuk pun memasuki gedung itu, dilihatnya seluruh lampu padam. Tidak ada satupun sumber penerangan yang ada. Sehingga hampir beberapa kali jatuh terjungkal karena tersandung sesuatu. Di saat Leeteuk akan melangkah lagi, tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di ruangan itu menyala. Leeteuk pun harus menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik karena silau. Setelah itu ia membuka matanya perlahan.

Betapa terkejutnya sang leader itu, ia sekarang tengah berada di kerumunan ELF yang sangat banyak. Tiba- tiba lampu kembali redup, namun kini ada sebuah cahaya berwarna shappire blue yang sangat indah di sekelilingnya. Semua ELF mengayun-ayunkan lighsticknya dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun bagi leader Super Junior itu.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, di atas panggung yang hanya terletak beberapa meter darinya, berdirilah para member Super Junior yang sangat ia cintai. Mereka semua tersenyum kepadanya. Mata Leeteuk pun semakin berkaca-kaca saat melihat tiga sosok yang sangat ia kenal dan ia rindukan mereka pun ikut tersenyum dan melambai-lambai padanya sambil terus menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Hankyungie, Kanginie, Kibumie…" dan saat itulah air mata sang leader tumpah. Air mata yang berharga itu kina menetes perlahan di pipinya.

Ia kemudian naik ke atas panggung, dan memeluk semua dongsaengnya satu persatu sambil terus mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

"Dan sekarang hyung, kami akan mewujudkan harapanmu hyung?"kata Ryeowook sambil memeluk hyungnya itu.

"Eh? Harapan apa?"

"Harapan kalau kau ingin Super Junior sepanggung 13 lagi sebelum kau wamil…"kata Sungmin.

Leeteuk memandangi wajah seluruh membernya. Terutama ketiga orang, yang amat dirindukannya.

"Dan satu hal lagi hyung….. aku akan kembali di album kelima…" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Leeteuk tersenyum semakin lebar, "Gomawo….. jeongmal gomawoyo…"

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita mulai pertunjukkannya!"seru semua member bersama.

Malam itu, mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan para ELF. Malam itu, mereka kembali seperti sedia kala. Seakan-akan semua tempat yang hilang kini kembali ada. Ya, walaupun hanya hari ini… walaupun hanya malam ini, namun setidaknya Leeteuk telah mendapatkan apa yang diimpikannya. Setidaknya untuk malam ini, mereka dapat kembali utuh, dan Leeteuk kembali yakin, bahwa Super Junior tidak akan pernah terpisah apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~FIN~~<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Gimana bagus apa jelek? hehe

review dong ^^

sekali lagi..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEETEUK OPPA

saranghae :*

thanks for reading :D


End file.
